Lonely is the night
by LittleRock'n'RollQueen167
Summary: Sets after season 6.Sam is gone.Dean Kept his promise.But for how long?


Lonely is the night

Sets after season5 DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything apart from the character.

Ch1:From the beggining

"I need you to check on him,Alina!There's something wrong,I can feel it in my gutts." I could hear Bobby yelling impatiently without even touching my ear to the cell phone.

"Bobby we both know he is not stupid. He is a hunter, one of the best, he ll know someone is following him."

"You are one of the besties,so make sure you cover your trace,and…be careful ok kiddo?"

"Sir,yes, care too." I hung up while putting the engine of my blue Mustang in ,boy,this is gonna be a long drive,I thought to myself.

_Somewhere In Indiana_

It felt like ages but I had finally managed to get to was so freakin worried about the Winchester.I had only met him once,while working on a case with his dad,but then I was 18 and with a dad too,not many years ago.I was so sorry to learn that John died,let alone Dean's little brother,Sam who was a great only the hunter's world but also the whole planet went crazy when a few months back,we reached The End Of some inexplicable reason,however,the Apocalypse stopped.I heard it was Sam who threw himself into Hell when Lucifer possessed him,but hey it's just to Bobby,Dean should be in other case I wouldn't go,but there was no business for a long time now,and I owed him,for saving my life once.I could use that trip to do some vacation.I needed some time to get some needed holidays, after all these.

My chuckles were turning white,while I was gripping the wheel of my beloved Mustang.I lost so many people in this biblical disaster,so many , even Bobby almost got Winchesters had made all this mess,that I knew. They were like "wanted" poster to every roadhouse.I heard they also try to kill them but they are hell of a hunters,and they weren't easy to be I trusted them,cause I trusted Bobby without any was the one after all who had found me,fighting for my life,trying to get away from what it used to be my got possessed,I couldn't kill him, demon who took over him,was strong enough to pull the crap outta me,and kill my little ,yeah I come from a very long bloodline of hunters,we hunt because it's in our that,Bobby raised me and hid me way too well,I might the world I was his nephew,never mentiomed me in front of the Apocalypse started he called me to say his goodbyes,advicing me to hide somewhere safe,and that there was a plan.I don't know what he did with the Winchesters,but now the world was seemed to love these boys as much as he loved me.

"Stairway to heaven" was playing on the radio when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted.A man was sitting right next to me. He was young,with a beard and he was wearing a white flannel shirt and jeans."What the…?" I jumped in my seat.

"Oh guess again,Alina." He said and a light got out of him,so startling I thought I was going blind.

When I opened my eyes again we were sitting in gazebo. Behind us there was a beautiful forest and a guy was looking at me his eyes were really kind,and he was smiling gently."where are we?and who are you?Stop lookin at me like this or.." I demanded while searching my pockets for my colt."Hello Alina." He said still smiling."nice meeting you,too.I don't believe you ll need this."he showed me my colt,which was hanging out of his hand." I mean it ll be pointless to use it."

"Who-are-you?" I said while getting up.

" I am…whatever you were looking for.I am the answers to your questions.I am the one that every person on earth has called for once in their I want to show you something."He put his hand on my flashes of the Winchesters,the Apocalypse,a man in trenchcoat,John,YED,Lisa Breaden,Ben,Bobby,my dad,my family,all together,all separate.I knew all of them.I knew everything.

"Now you know" he said still smiling.

"Oh,god." I managed to whisper,before I felt my knees abandoning me.

" Alina,you ve suffered enough..Your family has been serving my purposes for a long bloodline is drained in pain and are the are the are special.I decided to give you back your one Winchester has to stay away from his brother."

"What?I thought Sam was dead!" I managed to say.

"I need you to do this.I want you to do this.I don't care if there ll be people will do it because it's My family has been serving me for a long time."

Something froze inside HE that God?That cruel son of bitch?He didn't give a damn about people didn't give a damn about anyone and anyhting and people actually Believed in HIM?I got up shaking from anger.

"You can take your Will and shove it up your ass.I don't give a damn whether I live or everyone else lives or dies.I am not your can kill me now,and find some other dog to do your dirty job." I said and turned my back.

"Sooner or later you will accept, my child." I heard him say and the gazebo disappeared.I opened my eyes and I was suddenly back in my car.I knew what I had to do.

_Cicero,Indiana_

The only light of the house in front of me was that of the was really late at night ,so Lisa and the kid must be sleeping peacefully.I sat up in my seat trying to find some comfort.i had defined God's will. I smiled at the reminisce of this moment."Shove it up his ass?what the hell was I thinkin?"I was really lucky to be alive.I knew at least blasphemy was one more sin added to my endless sin well.I got out of the what I ve seen this evening some air was an instant I felt a hand pushing me in the wall of the house opposite of Lisa' green eyes met my blue,and I felt the cold blade of a knife scratching the spot beneath my stomach."Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I could feel his hot breath as he was leaning to me.

"Alina Sparks,hunter.I am here talk to says hi." I managed to say.I was soo screwed up,was all I could think.


End file.
